1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods, apparatus and systems for creating dynamic images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, photographic and video equipment is readily available to anyone in possession of a smart phone. The result is a widespread use of smart phones to photograph and video all aspects of daily activities. The availability of the Internet and wireless networks to connect different devices allows users to quickly share this content with other users. In general, basic video editing tools available with a smart phone provide a tool by which an end user can stitch together a video that they wish to share. However, even basic video editing can be time-consuming and tedious using a mobile device. Further, more involved video editing requires professional grade editing equipment that is generally not available with a smart phone or other mobile device.
For example, professionals in the fashion industry employ computers to generate cinemagraphs that include an otherwise still frame with a localized animated region. These professionals have access to expensive, high-end photography and image processing equipment that allows them to generate the cinemagraphs, for example, using a personal computer. However, such video editing equipment is not available to most individuals because of the high cost. In addition, the processing power required to achieve these results today is unavailable in smart phones and other portable devices. Further, even high-end image processing systems require the user to individually and manually edit each image in a stream of images to create the cinemagraph.